poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash and Ryan meet WALL-E
Crash and Ryan meets WALL-E is a new movie. Summary Ryan and the gang have travelled to the future to find that Earth has been deserted due to the amount of trash and is now lifeless. Only a lone trash compacting robot named WALL-E remains and longs for someone to love and hold hands with. Ryan and the gang now have to help WALL-E win over the heart of EVE and teach her about friendship and romance. Plot Traveling to the future The film starts with the 12th Doctor with Sci-Ryan and his Swan Princess friend, Odette, preparing the TARDIS for its next journey through time. Thomas then arrives, and tells Sci-Ryan that Ryan is helping Sci-Twi understand magic while he has just picked up the signal of a Waste Allication Load Lifter Earth Class robot in the future. The Doctor figures out that the signal is in form of a song called Put on your Sunday cloths and Thomas says they should go to the future and meet the robot. The Doctor gets the TARDIS ready and Sci-Ryan packs his stuff and looks in a mirror with Sci-Twi then they jump in. They prepare to take off when Apocalypse and his former followers teleport in. Ryan asked Apocalypse why is he coming, and the five of them answer their own reason: Nur's always wanted to go to the future, Magneto has always wanted to find out how the Mutant/Human crisis would turn out, Storm wants to make sure Africa would be safe without her, Psylock wants to fashion a new metal sword, and Archangel has always wanted to find out if his family ever lived to try and help mutants in anyway. Ryan asks Apocalyspe to come along with him and his three siren friends, the Dazzlings. Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting Wall-E The TARDIS arrives in the year 2805, but everyone, even Apocalypse and his former followers are shocked to find out that the planet is covered in garbage and devoid of any life at all. Ryan tells Cody that not even I-Rex and the Dinosaurs are "extinced". When Psylock asks what happened, while collecting some rare metals, including vibranium and adamantium, Magneto tells everyone to shush. Crash hears the song coming from the distance, and Erik tells them he feels metal moving along the ground, and feels it is compacting trash into cubes and stacking them up. Apocalypse says he believes that Crash and Erik have found the robot, awarding them with some cookie cake he had brought for the trip. Adagio asks why he didn't tell them about the cookie cake, and Nur whispers that he had intended it to be a surprise for Sonata, as it was her birthday. Ryan tells Aria what birthday is it which Aria points to Sonata then Ryan kiss Aria on the cheek. Thomas goes off following the song. As he does, it gets louder and he sees a robot. Ryan and the others arrive and Matau saw a cockroach with the robot. The robot curls itself into a box, frightened. Ryan tells the robot to come out saying he's the Prime-Prince of Friendship but the robot shakes its head for no. Ryan gets an idea then Ryan and the Dazzlings sing the song playing on the robot's radio and eventually it does come out. Crash tells Apocalypse who spared his life, which Nur says he knows, as he was there. Suddenly, he starts thinking about Nate Adams being inspirited by Babel, which confuses him. Cody asks who is "this Nate Adams", and Psylock replied they have no idea. Meg Griffin tells them that Nate was a normal kid like her boyfriend, Ryan and how Nate find a device called the Yo-kai Watch and met some Yo-kai like Whisper and Jibanyan. The robot approaches and holds out a hand to Ryan. Ryan shakes it, while Archangel admires the towers of trash he has made. The robot introduces himself as WALL-E and Ryan introduces himself as Ryanagio Dazzle but WALL-E is curious. Apocalypse introduces himself by his birth name, as do the other four mutants. Crash introduces himself as Crash Bandicoot and so on. WALL-E takes them to his home, where they all see an old new report, of how trash overfilled the Earth, and that both Humans and Mutants left Earth for space years ago. Ryan informs WALL-E that he's a Techno-organic, and everyone is surprised at how much stuff WALL-E has collected. Magneto even finds the coin that he used to kill Sebastian Shaw during the Cold War. Ryan is impressed by WALL-E stuff and asks Magneto that coin he found while WALL-E unpacks the stuff he had collected. Magneto explains that Shaw taunted him to use his powers as a boy to move it, and killed his mother in front of him when he couldn't. WALL-E puts on Hello-Dolly. Suddenly, a dust storm picks up and WALL-E closes up his home and goes to sleep. Work day/A plant The next morning, WALL-E recharges and everyone goes out. Psylock manages to find some vibranium and adamantium for her new sword. Ryan and Princess Ivy asked Apocalypse is Nighlock ok back in the present, which Nur reminds him that Nighlock can easily take on a titan. Magneto helps WALL-E stack the blocks. Sonata find some things like a rubber duck, a Rothbart doll, a Doctor Who toy and even Captain America's shield. WALL-E shows Thomas that Hello-Dolly teaches him how to hold hands and considers it the way to say "I love you.". Thomas gasps, and says that WALL-E needs somebody to love. Ryan said to WALL-E that finding someone to love will be fun "since the Fall Formal.". Cody clears his throat and points at Sunset. Sci-Ryan asked what did Sunset do but Cody mentions that if someone mentions the Fall Formal, someone will glare at Sunset. Evil Ryan found a crown and said "Not the one at the Fall Formal." Thomas growls at him and Evil Ryan asks what he said. Ryan tells Evil Ryan what he "meant to say was that Sunset a good friend even when she fights Makuta". Psylock finally finishes her sword, and has a dual with Apocalypse. He tells her no powers, only sore techniques. Ryan tells Apocalypse that Sunset was bad at the Fall Formal, and he says he knows, as he read her mind. Later that day, WALL-E is showing them his stuff he found. Matau found a photo of Ryan saying "That's from the Fall Formal.". WALL-E cuts through a door and underneath, he finds a plant. Ryan thinks that the plant is alive and growing. Cody said that plant is the only living thing left on Earth and they should protect it, while Nur and Storm bless it. Taking the plant back/The red dot/Meeting EVE At the end of the day, they head back to WALL-E's house. Evil Ryan vows to make Flash Fire pay for becoming evil then notice a red dot. Magneto senses something approaching the atmosphere, and figure a returning ship may be coming to check progress on the garbage. They follow the dot, not noticing a whole bunch of dots. When Ryan looks up and sees a ship. Both he and AU Ryan hide behind a rock, and neither Psylock or Nur sense any organic life on board. Magneto says that there's nothing but robots on board, and they hide as well thanks to Nur. AU Ryan peeks out from behind the rock, while WALL-E bumps his head and quietly heads for a device. The device scans the area in front of it, then decides nothing is there and places down a pod. Apocalypse sneaks quietly towards the pod. But Ryan reminds him that the computer didn't detect them, and they should wait until the ship leaves. A mechanical arm activates a white robot that goes off in one direction. Sci-Ryan watches as the robot leaves, until the ship starts taking off. Ryan and the Dazzlings look at the robot named EVE and watch as she scans to find some form of life. Crash asked AU Ryan if he's born a siren or made and AU Ryan says born but can't remember his mother's name. Ryan scans AU Ryan and his communicator says that his mother is named "Sea Sparkle". AU Ryan admits that he remembers his mother and suddenly sees EVE about to fly. AU Ryan gets an idea and shows his friendship to Magneto and he gains pony ears, siren wings and longer hair. Both AU Ryan and EVE fly above the ground and WALL-E becomes love-struck by EVE. While AU Ryan makes a sonic Rainboom, Ryan said that WALL-E is a smitten kitten but Cody nudges him and gestures to Sunset. Ryan asked Cody what he say and Cody tells Ryan that what he meant to say was that WALL-E seems to have found someone to hold hands with and love. EVE, not noticing AU Ryan is with her, slowly decends to the ground. WALL-E accidentally dislodges a stone, catching EVE's attention and she draws a gun and fires. EVE stares at the rubble, but Magneto immobilizes her to protect the little robot. Ryan reminds Magneto about the WALL-E plotline and he stops. EVE then puts her gun away and leaves. Aria then notices that Archangel is holding a recording camera and asks him why he has it. Archangel tells her that he's recording then Sci-Ryan asked Evil Ryan who is a Yo-kai named Kyubi. Bringing EVE Home/Showing EVE the plant Later, EVE is trying to find signs of life. She comes across Archangel and Psylock practice dueling, telling her they are from the past. Crash asks Nur who Kyubi is and he tells him a nine tailed fox spirit. Eventually, everyone manages to come next to EVE at the dock yards, which she destroyed a bunch of tankers in. Ryan vocalizes like an Equestrian Siren and while Psylock and Archangel fight, he absorbs the negative energy into the blue gem on his pendant. Crash asks Ryan if he's born a siren or made and Ryan answers made and he feels that he have his siren powers. WALL-E clears his throat and EVE turns to see them standing there. Magneto breaks up Psylock and Archangel's fight by pulling Archangel back by his metal wings. Ryan said they are training and he's practicing on his singing. EVE taps his shoulder and asks Ryan what his "directive" is. They show her what they are capable of and WALL-E asks what her "directive" is. EVE says its classified, while Storm guesses she must be a scout bot and a soldier as well. Magneto says she has great observational skills. EVE then asks for their names. They introduce themselves, and ask for her name. She introduces her as EVE. Ryan shakes his hand with EVE's and as WALL-E tries to spell EVE's name correctly, another storm brews and the whole team gathers round WALL-E as he boxes himself up. WALL-E brings EVE and the others to the safety of his home and shows her his things. Archangel takes great interest in the Fish on the Wall. As WALL-E shows her the plant, EVE reacts and pulls it into her chest. She switches off and everything turns off. Ryan and the gang, even WALL-E, try everything they can to wake her up. No use/Going into Space Ryan puts EVE on the roof of WALL-E's home, and everyone leaves. When the scout ship returns, Magneto tries to pull the claw down to make it let go of EVE. Cody reminds Magneto of the WALL-E plotline and puts Twilight's crown then he turn into a demon. He yanks him off and the claw goes in the ship. Ryan then calls for WALL-E to come and rescue EVE and they'll come with him. They got onto the ship and it flies up with Cody in his demon form follows it. Magneto creates a ship magnetically and lets his fellow mutants in, and pilots it into space after the ship. In space/The Axiom/the Cleaning Bots/Security Bots and Grover The ship goes for a long time and finally reaches the ship that keeps every human and mutant, called the Axiom. They ride into the ship and a claw removes the other Eve drones and places them down. Psylock silently sneaks down and gives them the all clear for them to come down. Ryan slides down with the Golden King while Storm points out EVE and WALL-E. A group of cleaning bots come and one has a hard time wth WALL-E. Ryan looks at the letters "M-O", while WALL-E puts some dirt on M-O's face, who tries to get it off. Magneto chuckles, saying that they have a perfectionist bot. Then the gang hide as a bot named GO-4 and some security bots come to inspect the drones. WALL-E nearly gets caught but hides. GO-4 discovers EVE has found a plant, and sounds an alarm. Apocalypse tells them to follow them and find out where they're taking EVE, while he walks behind them and examines Psylock's sword to make sure it isn't dirty. They go up an elevator. M-O sees the dirt trail WALL-E left and starts to clean it. Meeting John and Mary/Auto and the Captain In the elevator, Ryan and the Dazzlings sing a song as WALL-E watches EVE. Despite them being bipedal, the GO-4 and the Security Bots didn't seem to notice Apocalypse or his former followers. They come across some humans and mutants who have let themselves go over the years, and now don't use their legs anymore. Magneto and Nur come across the biggest one, who just so happens to be Fred "The Blob" Dukes, but is an old man. Blob tells them that everyone decided to let the hover chairs carry them around, something he was reluctant to do at first. Crash looks at the food cup that Trivia *Nighlock will be mentioned in this film. Apocalypse says that Nighlock can take on a titan head on. This is a reference to when Nighlock through Dark Eagle in prison. * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * *will work for Auto. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Traveling to the future *Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting WALL-E *Work day/A plant *Taking the plant back/The red dot/Meeting EVE *Bringing EVE home/Showing EVE the plant *No use/Going into Space *The Axiom/the Cleaning Bots/Security Bots and Grover *Meeting John and Mary/Auto and the Captain * * */ * * *Epilogue: Back to the present *Post Credits: Songs *Put on Your Sunday Clothes * *Everything is Awesome * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan